Star Trek Alternate Universe: The Galactic Barrier
by Angela Shae
Summary: A story about the NCC-1701's encounter with the Galactic Barrier, but taking place in the alternate timeline created by the Star Trek Nero Universe. I'm sorry to say this isn't really the most original thing I've written, but it was the best way I could start to get into these kind of stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Captain's Log, Stardate 2258.67. Having recently been put in command of the newly christened Enterprise, I can't say that I am not happy to receive our first mission, the first extra-galactic probing ever conducted in human history. Utilizing the new engines of the _Enterprise_, combined with the upgrades made by Scotty on our mission against Nero, we will be able to reach the galactic barrier in a little under 5 hours. What we find there will be a mystery, and hopefully a wonder._

The newly commissioned NCC-1701 had had no shakedown cruise. Their 'maiden voyage' as it was was an attempt to stop the war criminal Nero, who had destroyed the planet Vulcan in an attempt to exact vengeance against an alternate timeline's Ambassador Spock. Though Ambassador Spock was technically the same person as Commander Spock, currently First Officer of the _Enterprise_, he is indeed not the same personality. However, these are not the adventures of Ambassador Spock. These are the adventures of Captain James T. Kirk, and First Officer Spock.

The two colleagues just mentioned sat in the _Enterprise_ Dining room, playing a game of three-dimensional chess. A battle between logic and instinct, as Kirk had put it. At the same time, Kirk was also viewing the screen next to him, which showed a forward view as the ship travelled at Warp, the blue streaking effect that had become so common by now to Kirk whooshing by. But back to the game of chess. It was 34 moves into the game, Spock's turn. He moved his pawn to grid D-7 on the third level.

"Your move," he told a distracted Kirk.

"Huh," Kirk grunted back"

"I'll have you checkmated in six moves."

"Must you always be so 'logical' Mr. Spock. Need I remind you that it was not logic that helped us defeat Nero before he destroyed Earth."

"You need not remind me of the incident, Kirk. I am full aware that you're 'instinct' helped save us in our latest predicament. However, this is a game of chess, not a battle against an irrational man. Emotion cannot change the outcome in a game of strategy. I repeat, I'll have you checkmated in six moves."

"For a man who does not understand emotions, you can be quite irritating."

"I shall take it as a compliment."

Kirk chuckled a bit at this, then proceeded to make his move. However, it was not the logical move that Spock had intended Kirk to make, rather the move came, to coin an Earth expression, 'out of the blue.' Spock stared in wonder at what his opponent had just done.

"Irritated yet, Mr. Spock," a smiling Kirk asked.

However, before Spock could respond to Kirk's quip, the sound of the comm was heard. Kirk pressed the button on the viewer next to him to answer, and the blue streaking of warp drive was replaced with the image of Chekov on the bridge.

"Yes Chekov," Kirk asked.

_"Afternoon Keptin, I hope I am not disturbing."_

"No not at all. I thought we weren't supposed to reach the galactic rim for another four hours."

_"Ve are not at the galactic rim no. But sensors have picked up something starboard."_

"Define 'something,' Mr. Chekov."

_"I am not sure, sir. It appears to be an object, yet it's wery small sir."_

"Drop to impulse, let's check it out. Spock and I will be at the bridge in a few moments."

"But what of our game of chess," Spock asked.

"I'm sure it'll be waiting here when we get back. Don't tell me that my emotionless first officer is actually desiring to play a game and ignore duties," Kirk replied as Chekov's image on the viewer was again replaced by the blue warp.

"Absolutely not, sir. I was merely suggesting–"

But Kirk cut him off. "Then let's go."

Both of them left their chess game as it was, and headed to the bridge. They met Sulu in the turbolift.

"Commander, Captain," he acknowledged.

"Hello Mr. Sulu," Kirk said. "How went the fencing practice."

"Fine sir. Granted after fighting Nero's minions, practice feels a bit too... tame." Kirk laughed at this. "How did the chess match go?"

"He played most illogically," Spock said. Kirk motioned with his hand across his neck, indicating his defeat of Spock.

"Kirk, may I remind you that the game is not over. And at the last point in the game, I had the 'upper hand.'"

"Mhmm... sure Spock."

At this point, they arrived at the bridge. Sulu took his station at the helm, Spock at the science station, and Kirk in the captain's chair.

"Analysis Chekov."

"It appears to be a small object, about twelve kilometers off the starboard bow. But oddly enough, it's not that large, barely a meter across."

"Too small to be a ship," Kirk remarked.

"Too small even for a life boat. A data recorder," Spock asked Kirk.

"Possibly. Is it small enough to beam aboard Mr. Chekov?"

"Aye Keptin," Chekov said.

"Do you think that wise," Spock asked.

"I don't know yet Mr. Spock, but I'm about to find out. Sulu, bring us within transporter range. Spock come with me."

"Yes Sir."

The two men left the bridge as quickly as they came. On their way out, Kirk hailed Mr. Scott, better known as Scotty to his friends.

"Scotty, we're about to beam a small object on board. Chekov should have sent down co-ordinates, do you have them?"

_"Aye Captain. I have the beaming co-ordinates, Awaiting your order to energize."_

"Wait for us Scotty, we'll be down there in a minute."

And truly not more than a minute later, Kirk entered the transporter room, and gave Mr. Scott the order to energize. Kirk, Spock, and Scotty all watched as the object that they had detected appeared on the transporter pad. It truly wasn't more than a meter across, and only about two-thirds of a meter high. Spock's initial guess was accurate however, the device appeared to be a data recorder.

"It appears badly damaged," Spock noted. Kirk had to agree.

"The blast pattern however," Kirk noted, "doesn't seem consistent with attack, more like ship damage."

"I have to concur," Spock agreed. "Mr. Scott, can you see if it may be possible to extract the tapes from the–"

But Spock stopped mid sentence. The device had already begun transmitting, beeping at the same time.

"Mr. Spock..." Kirk asked.

"I am not sure captain." He pushed Scotty aside, and used the console. "The device is transmitting it's data into our ship computers. But the data appears fragmented. It may take time to extract any meaningful info from it.

"Alright," Kirk said, "Until then... I'm putting the ship on Condition Yellow."

No sooner was the order issued and executed than Kirk and Spock began to again stare at the flashing, beeping data recorder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Captain's Log. Stardate 2258.67. Supplemental. We have picked up the signal from an antiquated Data Recorder, and have beamed it on board. It began transmitting as soon as it materialized, and Mr. Spock is now working on interpreting the data within it._

Kirk and Spock had both returned to the bridge. The full data from the device had been transferred to the ship's databanks, and Spock had more interesting news to covey.

"The data recorder and the tapes inside have been badly burned, but I think I've been able to discern where and when it came from."

"And where and when did it come from Mr. Spock," Kirk asked.

"The data recorder came from the _SS Valiant_ almost two hundred years ago. An Earth ship."

"But no Earth ship has ever probed out this far."

"Approaching galaxy edge Captain," Sulu remarked.

"Hold this position Sulu," Kirk ordered. "Send request ship-wide for department heads to report to the bridge."

"Tapes are badly burnt," Spock remarked. "Attempting to access memory banks."

After pressing a few more knobs and buttons, Spock spoke again.

"Accessing memory banks now. Starship _Valiant_ seemed to be under attack, no wait. There was no attack, they met a strange field of energy, at the edge of the galaxy. They seemed to have passed through it, left the galaxy, and then turned back and entered the galaxy again. Severe damage. And–"

"What is it Mr. Spock"

"Odd... the captain put in a request for information on ESP."

"Extra-Sensory Perception?"

"Indeed. Not just a request, they seemed frantic about getting the information. There were seven crewman dead... no wait, make that six, one crewman seemed to have recovered."

Kirk looked at his vulcan science officer now... asking for answers.

"That's when they became interested in ESP," Spock said in answer to Kirk's expression. "Now, orders, counter-orders. Call for the ships doctor... and..."

"And what Spock," Kirk asked in ernest.

"I must have heard it wrong, it sounded like the captain giving an order to destroy his own ship," Spock said. Kirk looked alarmed at hearing this.

"Comments," Kirk asked to the department heads who had arrived at the bridge. His query was met with silence.

"Alright then," Kirk said. "We proceed."

"Proceed vhere sir," Chekov asked.

"We're leaving the galaxy Mr. Chekov. Sulu, engage warp four."

Sulu complied. They travelled at warp for no more than ten minutes before Spock said:

"Picking something up on sensors Captain. A force field of some kind."

"How far away are we from it," Kirk asked.

"Another couple of light years. Captain I do not recommend we pass through it at warp."

"Agreed. Mr. Sulu drop to impulse within a hundred thousand kilometers of the field."

"Aye sir," Sulu acknowledged. "Dropping to impulse in five... four... three... two... we're at impulse, sir."

"Begin scans Mr. Spock," Kirk ordered.

"Scans initiated, sir. But–"

Spock stopped mid sentence. Kirk did not let this slide unnoticed.

"What is it Mr. Spock," Kirk asked.

"I am turning on deflector and sensor scans."

"Mr. Spock, I don't like being left in the dark."

"Sir... sensors read density negative, energy output negative, and radiation negative. Sensors say there's something there, deflectors say there isn't"

"Well, whatever it is," Sulu remarked, "impact in ten seconds."

Kirk activated ship-wide communications.

"All hands. Secure equipment and yourselves, Brace for impact in five... four... three... two... one..."

But at first there were no effects. Nothing happened.

"Readings Mr. Spock."

"So far no abnormalities."

But no sooner had Spock uttered his assessment before his console exploded in his face. Spock fell unconscious at the same time.

"SPOCK," Kirk yelled, but he had no time to deal with the one singular man. Moments later, the unmanned engineering console exploded as well... and Sulu fell unconscious from the ships vibrations.

"Keptin, effects from ze force field are interfeering vith artifeecial grawity."

But Kirk did not need Chekov's report. Moments later, he found himself thrown forward to the forward window and viewscreen... thankful that the transparent aluminum of the window had yet to be effected. As gravity re-stabilized, Kirk headed towards the helm. He started inputting the command to turn the ship around, but Chekov finished it, having routed helm control to his console.

"Thank you Chekov." Kirk now controlled ops, and opened ship-wide communication as soon as they were out of the field.

"All decks. This is Kirk, damage reports. All stations."

The reports started coming in. After he had set an auto-pilot course away from the galactic rim, Chekov restored the controls to their original stations, and Kirk began attending to Sulu.

"Sulu, can you hear me," Kirk said as he shook the unconscious man.

"McCoy to ze bridge please," Chekov said into the comm.

After Sulu had begun to regain consciousness, Kirk turned his attention to Spock, who had not lost consciousness, at least not yet.

"Are you okay Spock," Kirk asked.

"Yes, Captain, I... I think so. Just a terrible headache."

"McCoy's on his way. He should be able to help with that."

But Kirk was stopped mid-speech. His comrade had turned towards him, and Kirk saw that Spock's eyes were, to the slightest extent... glowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Captain's Log. Stardate 2258.68. Our attempts to leave the galaxy for exploration have been faltered by a strange energy disturbance which I have dubbed the Galactic Barrier, due to sensor scans revealing the phenomenon to extend around the galaxy for as long as sensors can see. I therefore naturally assume that the phenomenon extends around the entire galaxy. However, I have greater problems on my hand, including the condition of my vulcan science officer and first officer Spock, upon whom this Barrier seems to have had a sort of psycokinetic effect. I have called Dr. Dahner to help me asses exactly what has happened to Spock, who for the time being will be under the observation of Dr. McCoy in Sickbay. After listening to the log from the _Valiant_ I feel it appropriate to start by looking at possibilities of ESP, on whom I am told Dr. Dahner is an expert._

"So what can you tell me doctor," Kirk asked Dahner.

"ESP qualities themselves are simple relations between the mind and slight flashes or insights. Reading the backs of playing cards and such. However, I have never heard of it affecting people as what the logs of the _Valiant_ may suggest, and I do not currently see how it could affect Mr. Spock at all."

"Mr. Spock does have a high ESP potential."

"Right, his vulcan ancestry. It was diluted a bit because of his mother's human DNA, but usually vulcan DNA is dominant, ergo his higher than normal ESP potential."

"But what I'm asking is what is happening to Spock now."

"I don't know sir. The only type of ESP I know can in no way explain what's happening to him."

"Do we know that there is only that one type though."

"I don't know sir."

Kirk took the answer how it was... and stared at the viewscreen where the video feed from sickbay showing Spock was. However he did not have time to think over what had happened. According to Scotty, they had lost warp drive, and Kirk needed to get his bearings.

"Still no contact with Starfleet," Kirk asked Lieutenant Uhura.

"No sir," she replied, "and no contact with any other ships either."

The report had nothing wrong with it, but Kirk could sense the worry in Uhura's voice.

"Are you okay Lieutenant?"

"I- I'm fine sir, just a little shook up."

"About Spock?"

She simply nodded.

"Okay," Kirk said. "Uhura, I know that Spock is special to you, but I need you in the here and now. Keep trying to make contact with Starfleet.

"Mr. Scott, what's the status with the engines?"

"Warp drive's shot sir," he replied. "The systems are just burnt out."

"How long will it take to repair?"

"If we were at a Starbase, a few days, maybe a week. But out here sir... honestly I don't see us getting repaired any more I see Admiral Archer's dog re-appearing."

"Mr. Scott... must I remind you that the dog in question appeared on our transporter pad moments before we jumped into warp."

"Aye, I remember sir, but I'm still thinking as if that dog dematerialized all those years ago, and me being marooned on Delta Vega for it..."

But Scotty's mind began to wander, and Kirk noticed.

"What is it Scotty?"

But Scotty ignored, and directed his next question at Sulu.

"How far away are we from Delta Vega, Sulu?"

"Sir," Sulu responded, "Delta Vega's in the Vulcan Star System. It's about as far away as Earth."

"No laddie, not that Delta Vega. The other one, the one with the dilithium cracking station on it."

"Mr. Scott what are you thinking," Kirk felt compelled to ask.

"Captain," he replied, "There is a planet hopefully not far from here nicknamed Delta Vega by engineers because of it's similarity to the Delta Vega where you found me, including a certain knack for isolation. There's no one on the planet ever, even the maintenance crews are only around once every twenty years.

"Now the station there is federation, we may be able to cannibalize some of the parts to fix the _Enterprise_, and if we can, then we can at least warp back to Federation space. From there, they can repair the station when we tell them we had to fix our ship with it, but it's the best option, considering our current condition, and provided it's within range."

Both men then turned to Sulu, who was still making calculations.

"Well..." Kirk asked.

"It's a few days out at maximum impulse," Sulu said, "but it's theoretically possible."

"Alright. Mr. Sulu set course and engage at maximum impulse. Maybe we might just be able to get out of this."

In sickbay, Commander Spock himself just awoke again. He was dazed, confused, not himself understanding what had happened any better than the rest of the crew. Dr. McCoy checked his vitals, then went to his lab.

Only moment's later Uhura, now off duty, walked into sickbay, to find Spock as he was, dazed, confused... and half asleep. She simply sat down on the floor next to him... looking into the confused eyes of the man whom she loved. As such, she was caught quite off guard when Mr. Spock spoke.

"Hello Nyota," was all he said.

"Spock," she asked in hesitation. "Are you alright."

"I am unsure Nyota. I am unsure about many things right now. I feel fine, in fact I feel better than fine... but fine again is unacceptable. In addition, I feel more in control for some reason."

"More in control"

"I am unsure Nyota how to describe it. You know, I assume, that vulcans are capable of powerful psychic communication, such as the mind meld."

"Yes of course."

"Well Nyota, I feel as if my powers are becoming a bit beyond telepathic communication. Almost as if I had control a bit over my own body at least. Like, say I want these dials to–"

The effect came as fast as the thought. No sooner had Spock wished for his bio-readings to go eccentric than they did just that. Heart rate, blood pressure, both rose rapidly, and the magic trick did not amuse Uhura.

"Spock. Spock, SPOCK. Stop this, please Spock. _Please._"

And Spock complied. He returned his bio-readings to normal, well normal as they were for a vulcan.

"Spock," Uhura exclaimed, "please don't do that again."

"It's okay. Look Nyota, see what I can do now."

And upon his words, Spock fell dead. Not unconscious, he did not pass out, he simply fell dead. All his vitals had just dropped to zero. Uhura attempted to revive him, beginning to worry greatly for her boyfriend. It was only about thirty seconds later, however, that Spock came back to life, to the relief of a previously very worried Uhura. Her tear did not escape Spock's attention however.

"I'm sorry Nyota. I shouldn't have done that."

"No you shouldn't have. We can't loose another vulcan, there are only twenty-five thousand left in the galaxy."

"I know." Spock did indeed have genuine regret. But he did not have much time to talk to Uhura.

_"Kirk to Uhura. Please report to the briefing room at once,"_ came Kirk's voice over the comm. Uhura had to comply, even if she was off duty. She held Spock's hand for as long as possible, but then left quickly afterward.

Moments later, she arrived into the _Enterprise_ Briefing room, and into a discussion including Kirk, McCoy, Dahner, Sulu, and Chekov.

"Lieutenant. Please sit down," Kirk said, firmly. Uhura complied.

"Lieutenant, we were just discussing Mr. Spock's condition. Mr. Scott... you were saying."

"Well, sir, like it is... about an hour ago, I was in engineering, where I noticed the equipment acting... oddly."

"Such as?"

"Well, levers moving on their own accord, buttons pushing themselves."

"And each time it happened," Chekov interjected, "I could see Spock on the monitor, almost smiling, as if he was in control, and enjoying his control on the _Enterprise_."

"Wait," McCoy said suddenly, "you're telling me that our green-blooded, emotionless vulcan was smiling. Captain how's that possible."

"Well I know for a fact," Kirk said while rubbing his neck, "that our vulcan friend can easily loose control over his emotions. Dr. Dahner, could this be related to Spock's high ESP ratings and the glowing eyes we saw earlier."

"It is possible," Dahner said, but she did not sound too convinced of herself. "Certainly due to his unique vulcan phycology, it may be possible that whatever is affecting him is affecting him only. As for these powers, telekinesis is no more than an extension of psychic powers. It is possible that whatever happened in the Galactic Barrier has somehow magnified his psychic abilities."

Kirk's next question was directed at Uhura.

"Lieutenant, you were just with him. Have you observed anything."

"Well..." Uhura trailed off.

"Lieutenant, I asked you a question. It would be good of you to answer."

"When I was in sickbay with him just now... he was able to wield a certain control over his own physiology. Change his heartbeat rate and blood pressure."

"And you didn't feel it necessary to report this as soon as you noticed it."

"Well sir, I didn't see how his enhanced abilities could in any way affect the crew. After all, a superior human, or vulcan, is not necessarily a bad thing."

"But it can be, Lieutenant. You should have reported it to me at once, you do understand."

"Sir I only found out about these powers a few moments ago, as you called me to the brief."

"Very well lieutenant. My apologies for jumping on you, but still, I ask that any and all crew members who notice anything out of the ordinary please report it at once. We don't know what we're dealing with. Who, maybe, but not what."

There was a long pause in which everyone thought for a moment.

"I want to see him," said Kirk. "Dismissed."

However, Kirk was stopped on his way out, by McCoy.

"Is there something you want, Bones," Kirk asked.

"Look, as a doctor I'm supposed to be telling you we're doing all we can. But as a friend, I suggest you get rid of him, now, before he becomes to powerful."

"Get rid of him"

"Kill him Jim, before he tries to kill you... again."

"Is that your best option Bones."

"No damnit it's not my best option. But it is the only option that ensures the safety of the rest of the crew, and frankly Jim, that's a bit more important to me than our green-blooded vulcan friend."

"Look, Bones. I don't want to kill Spock, even if he tried to kill me only a month or so ago. That's not why I'm here, that's not why I'm allowed to sit in the big seat."

"Well if you're not ready to kill him, at least maroon him on that planet we're going to, Delta Vega. If he stays with us, it's likely that the 'us' won't exist for much longer."

"I'm not ready to make that decision just yet, Bones. But," he said, holding up his hand, "but, I will take it under advisement." With that, Dr. Bones McCoy fell quiet.

In sickbay, Spock was humoring himself again, reading the works of Mark Twain from Earth, for about the eighth time. Suddenly, before even he could control the words, he said to no one in particular, "I'm thirsty."

Before the words even finished coming out of his mouth, one of the cups on the other side of the room became telekinetically activated. It moved, from its stand to under the water sink. There it automatically filled itself with water and then floated to Spock. In the final point of it's journey, Captain Kirk entered the room, with Bones soon behind him. However, it was not too late to see the cup fly into Spock's hands.

"You are worried about me Kirk," Spock said, before Kirk even had the time to say hello. On top of that, Kirk noticed how Spock spoke without looking, as if speaking from a distant mindset.

"Yes Spock, I am worried about you."

"That would be illogical, Kirk. I have yet to perform any act of danger, and the so called powers that I have gained are only benefiting both me and the ship–"

"A few hours ago you were using those powers to control the ship." Spock noticed the elevated tone of Kirk's voice. "And you were smiling, hardly a purely vulcan act of controlling one's emotions. Need I remind you of the last time you lost control of those same emotions."

"No Kirk. You do not need to remind me of the time I nearly killed you because you insulted my love for my mother. I think I have made it clear that I feel as much as any other man when it comes to my family."

"But controlling this ship is not family! Damnit Spock, you're figuring out how to take over this ship."

Both men remained silent to this. McCoy stood as a silent witness to this argument, with his idea on his mind. The thought did not escape Spock.

"You want to kill me, Bones. While you still can. You should listen to him Kirk, he's right. It may be possible that I could become too dangerous. If I were in his place, I would make the same recommendation."

"But you're not in that position Spock," Kirk quipped. "And I'm not ready to make that call yet."

"Then you're a fool Kirk," was Spock's only reply. "You're thinking of marooning me on Delat Vega, at least the planet nicknamed Delta Vega, though I think that the name does indeed suit it Better then Coyote 478-D. But still, I shall not allow it. Kill me now Kirk, before both of us go beyond the powers of Logic."

"I'm not ready to make that call Spock. I'm not ready to kill a fellow officer... not yet. 'I am and always shall be... you're friend.' That's what your alternate timeline counterpart said to me... now I say those same words to you."

Kirk tried to force a smile, but none came. He stared at Spock for a moment, and then turned and walked out of the room. All the while, Spock lay in his bed, thinking. Plotting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Captain's Log, 2258.73. We've arrived at the planet Coyote 478-D, nicknamed by Scotty Delta Vega. The latter name however does no better at reminding me of the time when good Captain Spock marooned me on the planet's namesake in the Vulcan System. Our hopes at the present Delta Vega however is to use their remote equipment to repair our warp drive, so that we may re-enter the main space of Federation Territory. However, a more pressing and disturbing matter is resting on my mind. Commander Spock's condition has only worsened in the past five days. If we're successful, we will succeed in repairing our warp drive, and in addition, much as I was once marooned on a Delta Vega, I will have to repay my first officer the same respect._

Kirk sat on the bridge, watching the red and white barren and icy planet of Delta Vega. The memory of the Vulcan equivalent was not one that he was keen on remembering. Yet he had a ship to worry about. He activated the intraship comm.

"This is Kirk to Engineering. Mr. Scott, we're entering orbit above Delta Vega. Prepare your away teams and begin working on repairs."

_"Aye Captain. We should have the ship back up and running in oh... 24 hours or so."_

"Take your time Scotty. I don't want to blow up mid-warp."

_"Haha... Don't worry Captain. I've lived on the Vulcan Delta Vega for ages. I don't want to be stranded here any more than you do."_

"Alright Scotty. Keep me apprised." Kirk now addressed McCoy over comm. "Bones, are you ready with the plan.

_"I am ready, yes, but I still think we should just–"_

"Bones, I've already made my position clear. Meet me outside sickbay."

_"Yes Sir."_

Kirk got out of his chair, and then walked to the turbolift. But he was stopped by Uhura.

"You really aren't going to maroon him there are you," Uhura asked.

"Lieutenant, my decision is not up for debate."

"But still Captain, can't–"

"Lieutenant! If we were back in that bar three years ago, I would not mind you talking back to me. Granted I got beat up for talking to you in the first place, but that's not the matter. I'm you're captain now. I will not allow subordination, even with Academy rivals. And I don't care if Spock is your boyfriend," Kirk's voice betrayed an amount of jealousy as he mentioned this but continued, "I will not allow those personal feelings to get in the way of the safety of this ship. Now if it means I need to maroon Spock, who I might remind you is also my friend, I will do it. End of discussion."

The authority of his voice overpowered Uhura's hope of using their Academy 'friendship' to sway Kirk's decision. Kirk entered the turbolift, and headed down to sickbay, outside of which he met Dr. McCoy.

"Do you have the serum ready," Kirk asked McCoy.

"Yeah Jim, I do. Are you sure this is the right measure."

"Or it's killing him. And I am not killing a man who lost his planet and his mother. Just not right."

"And marooning the green-blooded elf is. Aye Captain."

They entered the sickbay. Spock however, was not asleep.

"You will not be able to execute your plan Kirk," Spock said.

"Spock, you understand that I have no choice but to try."

"You should have killed me when you had the chance."

All this time McCoy had attempted to sneak around to Spock. However, in attempting to inject his hypospray, Spock caught his hand, and forced McCoy to drop the hypo.

"Like I said," Spock declared, "You have no chance."

But it was that one moment of hesitation that Kirk needed. Before Spock had noticed, Kirk had drawn his hand phaser and, through use of the kill setting, managed to stun Spock. They had known from a previous attempt to stun him that the stun setting would not be effective against this new powerful Spock. But the kill setting was enough to make the demi-god slump over unconscious.

They hauled him to the transporter pad, and beamed him down to Delta Vega, just outside the outpost's one remote holding cell. They put him in there, and set up a level seven force field around the entire chamber, and not just the entrance.

"Hopefully," Kirk remarked, "That will hold him until we at least leave this planet. I want two security guards here at all times, phasers set to kill. Stun just doesn't stun him."

"Aye sir," said the guard with him.

The time afterwards passed both slowly and quickly. Slowly for those who stood guard over Spock or idle on _Enterprise_, quickly for those fixing the aforementioned gal. To quote their first meting, Scotty told Kirk that he was finally able to "get [his] hands on her ample nacelles." (pardon the engineering parlance).

It was six hours into their repairs when Spock regained consciousness. The first thing he did was to attempt to walk out of the force field, which immediately notified the standing guards of his waking presence.

"Stand still Mr. Spock. I have orders to use force if–"

But the guard never finished his sentence. Spock killed him with a singular thought, and so the guard never spoke again. Spock did the same to the other man standing there before he could contact Kirk. And now, Spock used his powers to influence the one person who may let him out of that cage. But not before he heard the thoughts of Engineer Scotty.

"Captain," Spock said into his communicator, "we're just about done down here."

_"Really Spock," Kirk replied, "I thought you said it'd take at least tewnty-four hours."_

"Aye, and it would have sir, if these parts didn't fit so well. I'm beaming up now, and I'll leave Kelso down for a few more minutes before I return."

Spock was running out of time. He called her down, Uhura... influencing her mind to leave her quarters and beam down. Uhura complied, partly out of love, partly out of influence, but she complied. She went to the nearest transporter room, finding it unoccupied as all able hands were helping fix the ship. She beamed down, but not un-noticed. The ship's natural alert system warned the others of the unauthorized beam down.

No sooner had she reached the surface than Spock had his next move in action. Knowing Kelso could stop her, he decided to also kill Kelso before he beamed back up. It was necessary, these minions were no longer of matter to a man like Spock, a god. Morals do not apply to gods.

Uhura came by not to much later. She freed Spock: Love had won over her better judgement. He had won at last, and he and Uhura headed towards the icy mountains of the planet Delta Vega.

On the _Enterprise_, Kirk had received the report. And no sooner had he received it before he was out of the bridge and on his way to the transporter room. He took with him a slightly old fashioned, yet more primitive and powerful phaser rifle with him, their hand phasers would have no effect.

"Sir you can't honestly be serious about going down here," said Scotty as Kirk entered the transporter room. Kirk ignored him.

"Beam me down to Spock's position," was his order.

"But sir!"

And now in the flash of a second, Kirk knew how Spock felt... how Spock had _felt_ when Spock needed to beam down to Vulcan to save his parents. How he himself objected to Spock, and how Spock ignored Kirk. In a flash of a second, he noticed how the tables had drastically reversed themselves on Kirk this mission. In a flash of a second, he knew, he understood, and he said, dryly:

"ENERGIZE!"

He saw the swirls go around him. He felt himself dissolve off the transporter pad on _Enterprise, _and felt himself reappear on top of a ridge, off of which he could see below him Spock, and with him... Nyota Uhura.

Back on the _Enterprise_, Dahner entered the transporter room. She looked at Scotty. Her eyes glowed.


End file.
